land_of_zlvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Pinford
Julia Andromeda Pinford is a character in Zlvania, and the mother of Brandon and Alex Pinford, as well as the after-school magic teacher of Jake Jefferson. She is also the widow of the late Tomodore Pinford. Appearance Ms. Pinford has a slender figure, with red hair and black eyes. She also wears a white business shirt, with a red tie and a light blue skirt. Personality Julia is a loving and caring mother to her two sons, though she also makes sure not to spoil them too much. She is also not too keen with anybody threatening her loved ones, and is willing to set an example to any would-be enemies. Julia is also known for being a great teacher to those who she take under her wing. Despite her office job at Zlvania City Hall, she never lets herself get rusty in her magic. Being a Pinford, she has a natural dislike for the arrogant lot of the Kippersons. Like with her son, Alex, Julia hates it when someone brings up her dead husband Tomodore in a negative light, but has much more restraint. Magic Proficiency Being an A-Rank Mage, Ms. Pinford is highly proficient in magic. Though she has her limits, her tactics allow her to out-spell any opposing mage. Her signature spell is Venandi Corymbus Sphera. Background Born to Andromeda and Malcolm Pinford in Pennfjord Valley, Julia had a relatively normal childhood by Zlvanian standards. She was also taught the Pinford family magic. At one point, she met and befriended Tomodore Tiberios of the House of Tiberios. Over the years, she kept up in her studies until she graduated with top marks alongside several other students. She then took up a high-paying but relatively tame office job at Zlvania City Hall, but she did not let herself get rusty in magic. Little did she know, at the time, of the chain of events that would come to bring her and an old childhood friend together again after many years. When an old family heirloom containing powerful magic was stolen, the ZCPD was called in to investigate the theft, bring the culprit to justice and recover the heirloom. Tomodore Tiberios was among the officers participating in the investigation. When it was realized that Edwin Tiberios, Tomodore's younger brother, was the one who committed the theft, Julia accompanied Tomodore to confront him. Despite Edwin believing that the Pinford heirloom would give him the advantage, Tomodore and Julia were able to defeat him and recover it. Since then, her relationship with Tomodore grew until their friendship turned into a romantic love. One night, under a full moon at the Zlvania City Park, he proposed to her. Overjoyed, she tightly embraced him and cried tears of happiness into his chest as he returned the embrace. The wedding ceremony for the two was held, just shortly after Tomodore was promoted to the chief of the ZCPD! Members of both the Tiberios and Pinford families attended the wedding, and both Julia and Tomodore became happily married. Shortly after the wedding, a night of passion had occurred between the two, and as a result, they were blessed with two sons, Alex and Brandon. Julia knew from the moment of her sons' birth that they would grow up to become great mages capable of doing good under the right guidance. One day, however, when the boys were ten years old, things would change. It was during a family outing in Zlvania City that the city fell under attack by Minyak, a rogue mage who had summoned an army of demons to seize control of it. Tomodore teleported Julia and their sons a safe distance from the danger zone, as he and several other mages went into action to fight off the demons and their power-hungry summoner. However, one of them went for her and the boys. In a move that would forever affect them, Tomodore took the blow from the demon. Fueled by grief and rage, Julia used her signature spell, Venandi Corymbus Sphera, to thoroughly and utterly decimate the demon. After the demons were defeated and Minyak captured, Tomodore was rushed to the hospital. When Julia and the boys visited, he was in critical condition and dying. For his last words, he told his family on his deathbed that he would always love them and that he would watch over them from the Allspring of Life, just as he then closed his eyes for the final time, never to open again. Many tears were shed on that very day. A period of great mourning for Tomodore was held after his death, and both the Tiberios and Pinford families attended the funeral, during which, she had to punish a disruptive, disrespectful, and uninvited guest using her great-grandmother Esther's Sphera Ignis spell. Julia and her sons were also present at the rally where then-GMM Rubidius Byronmore honored her husband's last courageous act by posthumously giving him the Medal of Heroes and ordering for his body to be placed in the Great Crypt. Trivia *She is voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard. Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Pinford family